


Arouse

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: V wakes up in bed.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Arouse

**Author's Note:**

> practicing shorter and shorter fics rn hope y'all dont mind 👀i wanted to write something sweet for V cause god knows i write him like i total creepo in my smut anthology LMAO
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

He wakes slowly in a warm, soft bed.

He’s taken by how different this feels, so unlike the immediate alarm of jolting awake anywhere and everywhere he could rest. Sleep brings with it a gentle clarity this time - not the thick, anxious fog that usually came from broken rest. For once, he is content.

His eyes stay shut. He doesn’t want to open them just yet. Rain drums a steady rhythm on the windows just above him. What little cold managed to seep into the room sinks on the skin of his face.

Cotton sheets slide over his legs, cocooning him, and it strikes him that the softness of the duvet feels so foreign on his oversensitive skin. Something as commonplace as a bed seemed so out of his reach back then. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

V lets out a deep sigh instead.

His body aches, but not like it used to. It aches in different places, in different ways. Remnants of the night before reverberate on his sleep-warm skin. His cock stiffens against his thigh at the thought.

He feels your warmth beside him, your slow and steady breathing, your body entwined with his. He rests his chin on the top of your head, and your hair tickles his nose. He breathes out a chuckle, skimming a dry palm down your back. You shiver, body still responding to him in sleep.

He thinks back to a time when he thought something like this wasn’t meant for someone like him. Waking up next to the love of your life in a warm bed, safe and secure. Making breakfast, swaying together in the kitchen to songs only the two of you can hear. The late nights together, loose-limbed after one too many glasses of wine, holding each other close and trying to get even closer.

V breathes you in and pulls you close, sentimental at everything he’s endured, to get to finally be in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
